What I Meant to Say
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Beck and Tori are dating and Andre just had to say the stupidest things. Mostly Tandre and mentions of Cabbie.


**Title:** What I Meant to Say…  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious. Dan Schneider does.  
**Summary:** ONE-SHOT! Beck and Tori are dating and Andre just had to say the stupidest things. Mostly Tandre and mentions of Cabbie.  
**Author's Note:** A Victorious oneshot that has the pairing of Andre/Tori. I hope all of you enjoy! I also hope I have everyone in character. Please review!

* * *

Wanna play a game? Alright. Guess who is the new couple of Hollywood Arts? Yep. It's Beck Oliver and Tori Vega. No, not me and Tori. Her and Beck. Uhhh…not that I want to go out with her…I mean, I do, but…right now, it's complicated because she has a boyfriend.

I'm totally cool with that or at least I'm trying to be. I admit, I do like Tori. I mean who wouldn't? She's smart, pretty, funny, talented, and the girl can sing. I mean, she can really sing? She was bangin' it at the showcase that night. I wish you could've heard her. She sounded great.

I guess I remember I started to fall hard for when I first heard her sing and how awesome her personality is. I never thought that Beck has those same feelings. Beck is going with Tori and the rumors are true which said he couldn't stand Jade's clinginess so he moves on to the girl I love instead.

You know what? Romance sucks!

At school, in Sikowitz's class, I have to watch Beck and Tori sitting close to each other, hearing them talking, and hearing her giggling instead of listening to his lecture. I'm not listening to it either. I'm too busy watching the newest couple. I look over at Jade who's glaring daggers at her ex-boyfriend and Tori. It seems she's not too happy about them being together too.

If only I had told Tori how I felt about her sooner, I bet (and I hope) she wouldn't even consider dating Beck, but that didn't happen because of stupid me.

During lunch, I got (and so did everyone else) an invitation to Beck's party. I'm not sure if I'm coming even though my friends want me to be there. Especially Tori, but she probably won't even see me because she will be with her boyfriend the whole time.

"Are you gonna go to the party?" I asked Jade after lunch.

While she's dumping her food down the trash can, she answers. "It'll be hard to restrain myself not to make a scene in front of Beck and his new girlfriend." She leaves. Not only has she ignored Beck, but also Tori. I rarely see her talking to either of them.

It seems that everyone is happy about the new couple except for her and I. I hate the feeling of jealousy. Ruins everything.

I'm about to leave the school until I hear someone struggling with something. I turn around only to find its Tori having a hard time opening her locker. For a minute, I wonder why she's still in the school, but then I remember she was rehearsing for the school's spring play and I was busy putting away my keyboard. I wonder why I didn't see her the whole time. Maybe it's because Beck was part of the class and their characters or lovers or it's a one-sided love thing or something like that. I was playing on my keyboard to notice them.

"Come on, open please?" Tori ask nicely as she's trying to open it. I watch the scene being amused and I chuckle a bit. "I need to get my bag!"

"Locker trouble?" I ask approaching to her.

She turns to me and smiles. "Of course. My locker is not in the mood to open today."

"Want some help?" I offer. Then I thought where her boyfriend could be. Usually, they're together all the time except right now. Shouldn't he be helping her with this kind of stuff? Though, I didn't matter. At least I can spend time with her which I barely do since she's now dating Beck.

"Help would be nice."

I open her locker and it was an easy access.

"Why is it always that my locker only opens just for you?" She questions at me getting out her bag and putting the strap over her right shoulder.

I never really noticed that. I shrug. "Maybe it's your locker likes me better than you." I reply to her jokingly which she smiles at.

"Ha ha, very funny. Of course my locker likes you better than me. I mean, who wouldn't?" She says as we walk to the exit of the school.

I look over at her as we're walking away and I thought of something since Beck isn't here. "Do you want a ride home?"

"No thanks," Tori declined nicely. "Trina said she's-"A beep from her cell phone stopped her in mid-sentence. She apologetically smiles at me and reads her text then made a groan and send something back to her and put her cell phone inside her bag.

"Let me guess; Trina said she couldn't make it?"

"Yes," She groaned again and looks at me hopefully. "Could you take me home?"

"What's the magic word?" I teased.

"Please?" She says smiling with her eyes widening.

"Alright then let's hit the road." I said grabbing my car keys out of my pocket and open the door for her.

We got inside my car and on the way to her house it got quiet even with the radio on. I turn it up just a little.

_So do me baby, like you never done before.  
Give it to me till I just can't no more.  
C'mon, do me baby, like you never done before.  
I want you now, I just can't wait no more –_

I decide to switch to another station. That song was just making me uncomfortable. If I were listening it to myself, I would be fine, but with Tori, I couldn't. It reminded me of her and Tori just gave me a funny look when I changed it.

"Why did you change it?"

"I never like Prince…" I answer her and she's thankfully satisfied with that.

After that song faded out, a new song played and I just settle with this one.

_Gotta have some hot stuff baby this evenin'.  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight.  
Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'.  
I need your love baby.  
Don't need your love tonight._

I turn the radio off and Tori gave me that look again. I stopped the car when there's a red light and sighed.

"Why did you turn the radio off?"

"It's distracting with my driving." I lied but she bought it anyway and I felt guilty.

"Did you get the invitation for the party? Are you coming?" She threw those two questions at me.

"No I'm not…I've got busy things to do." I lied. Why do I keep lying? I hate lying to her.

The light turns green and I continue to drive making a left turn.

"Well, cancel those busy things and come! It would be very fun." She says to me and I pulled in her driveway.

"Tori…" I say her name in a begging voice.

"Andre…" She says in the very same tone. "Please come?"

"I can't."

She scrunched up her face. It does look cute, I mused. I quickly shook that thought out of my head. "You're no fun." She tells me getting out of my car. "Thanks for the ride party pooper." She closes my door and I got out too catching up to her before she goes inside her house.

I stand in her way. "There's a reason why I can't come."

"I know you're busy."

"That's not it," I say and I'm ready to pour out all of my feelings that I have for her for so long even if she has a boyfriend. I don't care about that right now though because I figured this is a perfect time that she should know. "Tori there is something that you should know. I like you."

She smiles at me. "I like you, too."

I try not to get myself frustrated at that. She can't read my mind so of course she doesn't know how I feel! "No. I like you. As in more than friends. And now I see you with Beck, I could feel my blood boiling inside raging with jealousy. That's when I knew I love you. I fell in love with you and your voice when I heard it at the Big Showcase. I wanted you to stay at Hollywood Arts because I need you to stay there. I don't think I ever felt anything like this before with a girl. I know I'm late pouring out all of my feelings for you, but…what I meant to say is that I like you. A lot."

"So…" Tori says that single word after the many seconds of silence. A smile appears onto her face. "You like me?"

"I do. It's okay if you don't feel the same. I just thought you should know…" My voice drifts off because of the loss of words.

"Thank you for letting me know,"

"Yeah…" There's the silence again, but it feels awkward so I decide to break it before it could become worse. "So…see you at school on Monday?"

Tori nods.

* * *

**Andre:** I am so stupid!

**Mood:** Upset =(

* * *

Okay, so check this out. I told Tori how I feel about her and all she said was, 'thank you'. She probably doesn't even feel the same way because she said that.

I am so stupid! I should've known better…

Tori's probably at the party right now. So is Robbie and Cat – I speak to Robbie less and Cat, but from Tori, Cat told her she's dating Robbie now. Never saw that coming, but I'm sure Robbie's thrilled he has a girlfriend now. I know I wish I do and there's only one girl I want to be my girlfriend and that is Tori Vega, but she's taken. That sucks because there are no other girls I would rather want to date.

I was about to fall asleep minus the fact that it's only eight thirty on a Friday night. When my eyes are slowly closing, the doorbell ring. Of course it does right when I'm about to fall asleep. I groaned getting out of my bed.

"Andre!" I turn out to my grandmother. "Do you want the bat?" Her arm extends out to me and I look at her hand that holds my baseball bat.

"Why do I need that for?"

"You never know!" She says worriedly and her hand that's holding the baseball bat is shaking.

"I don't need it Grandma, but thanks anyway." I chuckle at her and I head to the front door.

I open it and to my surprise it's Tori. It seems that she has ditched the party just to see me, and for what reason, I do not know.

"Tori what are you doing-?" A million of questions are running inside my head right now.

"I thought about what you said. I thought it was really sweet and no guy ever said anything like that to me before. Not even Beck," I'm surprise. It seems that he's not that really romantic like I heard from the ton of fangirls he has. "I can't believe it took me this long to realize I like you too and especially in this way since I dated Beck."

I thought of the words she just said. "Dated Beck? You-"

"We broke up. Our relationship didn't started off that well because it was the day after he broke up with Jade which I should've known better than to think I would have a chance with him right then. He really was a great boyfriend, but not like how I imagined. What I'm trying to say is that I have the same feelings for you too. I like you."

I kiss her with every passion I have for her because that's all I need to hear.


End file.
